This Is My Life
by LaudHalley
Summary: High school AU: Junior year of high school, Beca finds herself making tough choices with rough consequences. Trigger warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may know me from my other stories, The Perfect Pitch (Jeca story) or Just Forget About Me (Mitchsen story). This is my side side project, so I'm not sure how much this story will be updated but ill shoot for once a month.**

**Trigger warnings for this chapter: Abuse, rape**

**Enjoy. This is TIML.**

* * *

_**Beca's POV**_

Sometimes the people you love hurt you.

My mom hurt me.

She died and left me with my dirtbag of father.

That was two years ago.

A year later, he's drinking his liver out of commission.

A month later, I'm on the ground. My father over me. He's unbuckling his pants. He's pushing down his pants. He's pulling of my jeans. He's pushing off his boxers, and he's ripping off my panties. Then he's inside me. I'm screaming. My father's taking my virginity. How messed up is that? He gets so caught up in it, he doesn't realize I'm his daughter, not that he even cares he has a daughter. He's ripping off my shirt, my bra. He's leaving giant ass bite marks all over me. And all the while I just lay there. Screaming. Not able to move. I can feel my right arm is broken. That will be the first of many hospital visits. And lies. When he's done, he pulls on his boxers and pants. Then leaves me, laying naked on the kitchen floor.

Beatings and raping continue for another six months.

Then, he meets a woman. Paula Beale. She has a daughter. Chloe Beale. She's my age. He and Paula get close. He proposes and she and her daughter move in. That was four months ago.

Chloe moves into the room parallel to mine.

Chloe and I become friends.

Then three months ago. It happened again. Only to Chloe this time.

Paula is out of town for weeklong business trip. My dad thinks I'm out of the house. I'm not. Chloe is in her room, getting ready for a date. I hear my father open Chloe's door. I hear Chloe scream. I hear someone hit the wooden floor of Chloe's room. I know what's happening. I rip off my headphones, and run across the hall to Chloe's room. The door is locked. I hear Chloe's desperate cries for help, but there's nothing I can do. Finally, I hear the lock jiggle and rush back into my room. My father comes out. Smug look on his face. When he's out of sight, I rush into Chloe's room. She laying on the floor naked, crying. I grab a blanket off her bed, wrap it around her, and hold her as she cries. It happens twice more to her that week, and once to me too.

When Chloe's mom comes home, she notices our bruises. She asks us what happened. I can't stand it anymore. I tell her everything. From the first time it happened to me, to the last time it happened to Chloe.

She calls the police.

My father gets locked up. He's not coming out of there anytime soon.

I stay living with the Beale's.

We move to Barden, Georgia a week before school starts.

I'm Beca Mitchell.

This is my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I'm not feeling well today, so I'm ditching school. Finally, my friends can stop referring to me as perfect.**

**Trigger Warnings: I don't think this chapter has any, but message me if you see anything.**

* * *

**_Chloe's POV_**

I hear screaming coming from the room adjacent to mine.

I sigh, Beca's having another dream about her father.

I roll myself out of bed and walk over to Beca's room. My mom's already in there, holding Beca's thrashing body down and trying to wake her.

I kneel down at Beca's bedside. "Beca! Beca wake up! Beca!" I shake her gently. After a few minutes of trying to wake her, I give up. I stand up and run into the bathroom. I grab a cup of water and go back to Beca's room. I empty the cup onto Beca's face.

She bolts awake. Her breathing heavy. She lays her head in hands, and I can hear her muffled sobs. I ask my mom to leave, and I sit on the edge of Beca's bed. I wrap my arms around the small brunette. "Beca, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. You have me and Ma now."

She stops crying and picks her head up out of her hands. "I won't have you forever. Only until I'm eighteen."

"Nope! Forever! Every Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter you're stuck with us!" She laughs at me. "Whatever! We start school today! Junior year! Remember, this is Barden! I grew up in Barden, just find me if you need any help. Also, mom informed the school of the whole situation, including the whole 'men issue'. They tried to put you in female-taught classes." Beca had an issue with men touching her. We found out after one of the policemen laid his hand on her shoulder and she had a panic attack. She was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder caused by her father.

"Thanks, but you know it can still be triggered by the boys in our class right?"

"That's not something the school can control, and if we could afford to go an all-girls school, Ma would do it in a heartbeat. Go get ready Becs. We have an hour."

I left Beca's room, and went downstairs.

Ma and Beca were in the two showers, so I decided to make breakfast. I grabbed eggs, milk, cheese, ham, black olives, tomatoes, and bacon from the fridge, and started to make omelets. When I was done, I gave Ma a plate and put mine and Beca's in the oven to stay warm.

I ran upstairs, knocked on Beca's door to tell her breakfast was done, and hopped into the shower. I showered quickly. Then blow-dried my hair and threw on a set of underwear from the dresser Beca and I put in our bathroom. It was an absolute mess in our bathroom; makeup, hair stuff, and underwear everywhere. I rushed over to my room and threw on one of my favorite outfits; light jean shorts, a pink camisole, a zebra print translucent t-shirt, and Beca's zebra print Converse without laces. I ran back downstairs and grabbed my plate out of the oven, I scarfed down the lukewarm omelet and bacon and threw my plate into the sink. I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and drank it out of the gallon.

I ran back upstairs and fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some makeup. I skipped over to Beca's room and threw open the door. Beca was sitting at her desk, computer on, her limited edition neon green Beats Mixr headphones over her ears. I leaned against the door and watched her work. Eventually, I had to get her off her computer. I walked over and tapped her shoulder. She jumped up, unplugging her headphones in the process and releasing the sounds of her _Titanium/Bulletproof_ mix into the room. "Time to go!" I said. I bounced out the room. I grabbed my pink and white backpack off the hook and slung one strap onto my left shoulder. I grabbed Beca's black and green backpack off the hook and waited for her at the top of the steps.

Beca emerged from her room in dark blue capris, a black camisole (identifiable by the black strip peeking out from under her shirt), a tight neon green shirt with ¾ sleeves, a flowy grey vest, and neon green Converse. Her Beats hanging around her neck, signature heavy black eye makeup making her stormy blue eyes pop, and her hair in an intricate braid. She grabbed her backpack out of my hand and gave me her signature smirk. Uh oh! I knew what that smirk meant when we by stairs. I pushed her a little and started running down the stairs. Half way down, Beca shoved her elbow into my side, effectively sneaking past me. On the last couple of steps, I yanked on Beca's arm, which wasn't a good idea. We ended up tripping and falling forwards. We landed in a tangled heap at the foot of the steps. We untangled ourselves and stood up.

"I won!" I yelled.

"Nah-uh! I won!" Beca contradicted.

"Excuse me? I hit the floor first!" I retaliated.

"With your butt! My foot touched the ground first! So I win!" Beca threw back.

"Whatever! You just can't stand losing!"

"I'm sorry! It's compulsive! OCD remember!"

"Excuses!" I sang.

"Girls enough!" My mom said walking over to us. "Stop arguing or you two will be late for school!"

We mumbled apologies and climbed into the car. Myself driving.

Reaching the school, Beca made a snarky comment about the sign. "'Barden High School: Home of the Bellas and Treble Makers'," she read. "That's stupid! Why would you give your male and female teams different names?"

I sigh, "The school couldn't choose a name that satisfied both female and male teams. There's a huge rivalry between the captains, has been forever."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"This is childish!"

"You're childish!"

"Says the one with the childish comebacks."

"Whatever!"

I park the car in the student parking section. I look around for my friends, but they must be inside. It is almost eight after all. I grab Beca's hand and drag her into the school.

"Okay Beca! You have Mr. Mayer for first block English. Oh. He's hard. He used to teach middle school. I had him in eighth grade. Last year they got rid of the old teacher and moved him up to high school. Okay! For second block you have … Oh! Mrs. Downham! She's the best! She's like 5'2" and always stands on desks and counters so you can see her. She's always peppy! What's your third block/lunch schedule like? Lunch B? That's what I have! Oh! They did put you in Choir! Yea! Choir is taught by Mrs. Poffenroth, but everybody calls her Mrs. P! She's super awesome! She's like known all over the country! Moved here like four years ago! So Choir is 3a which you go to before lunch. After lunch you have 3b. Which for you is History taught by Mrs. Ebert! She's the best History teacher ever! Oh … tough luck! Looks like you're getting all of your academics this semester! But you have Mrs. Sporer for Algebra II! She is awesome! Just don't talk about raisins. That chick is crazy about raisins! Let me see my schedule! I have English, Science, and Choir with you! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to English.

I plopped her down into seat in the second row from the back. Then I sat down in the chair next to her. Streams of kids were coming in as it was already 7:55. I looked around for anyone I knew and almost squealed in excitement when I saw my best friend Aubrey walk into the class. There was a free chair next to me so I snuck up behind Aubrey and pulled her into a hug, turning her and pushing her in the seat next to me.

She looked startled until she saw me, "Geez Chloe! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Nah! I'm not that kind of person!"

"Sure … So what class is the – stepsister? – in?"

"This one!" I motioned to a sulking Beca, her headphones already over her ears.

"Oh! Get those headphones off her so I can at least say hello!"

I reached over and peeled off Beca's headphones. "Beca, say hi to my best friend Aubrey."

Beca turned her head towards Aubrey. "You're the one that projectile vomits when you're nervous right?"

"BECA!" I screeched, slapping her arm in the process.

"Hey! I'm just saying! I'm not a big fan of vomit. God knows I've done enough of it."

"It's okay," Aubrey says. "You're the with the daddy issues right?"

Beca visibly tensed. She got up. Thinking she was about to storm out the room, I started to get up, but Beca pushed me down. She grabbed Aubrey's collar and pulled her up to eye level. "Don't ever mention my father around me again! You don't anything about me or my father. Just because you have a perfect little family, doesn't mean you can go around judging others!"

I see the teacher walk in, but neither Beca nor Aubrey see him.

"Girls what's going here?" He says. He puts a hand on Beca's shoulder, trying to tug her away.

I see Beca tense up. Shit! She's going to have a panic attack right here in the middle of class!

I rush forward, grabbing Beca out of the grasp of the teacher, relinquishing Aubrey of Beca's grip. "Beca. Breathe. It's okay. Just breathe." Beca was shaking in my tight hold on her body. I saw tears running down her cheeks. Everybody was looking at her. It was uncomfortable. I picked Beca up from the floor and rushed her out the room. I set her on the floor in the hall, propping her up on the wall. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number.

"Mom, its Chloe. Beca's having a panic attack."

"_I'm on my way. Are you in the office?"_

"No. I just got her out of the classroom."

"_Do you think you can get her to the office?"_

"Duh. She weighs like 100 pounds. I can lift more than that in the weight room."

"_Take her there. I'll be there in … seven minutes."_

"Okay. See you there."

I hung up, and lifted Beca off the ground. "Beca. Breathe."

* * *

**I hate the chapter. But that's my personal opinion.**

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Sorry

**So, I'm not really into this story. So I'm going to stop writing this story for awhile. Sorry to anybody who was following it. Maybe when I get more time to write I'll come back to it.**


End file.
